One of the major hindrances for high and stable yields in the agricultural production is harmful organisms, such as various pests, pathogenic microorganisms, and the like. Especially, a variety of small pests are one of the difficult points for prevention and treatment in practical production due to the large magnitude of occurrence and strong adaptability and likeness to develop drug resistance. At present, the main measurement for preventing and treating harmful organisms is by chemical means. However, such method is prone to the problem of pesticide residue, which not only leads to severe contamination of environment, but also destroys the biodiversity of the ecosystem.
An alternative approach for preventing and treating harmful organisms is by physical means, wherein pest-sticking adhesives are used in the prevention and treatment of pest, which are free of the problem of pesticide residue and environment pollution. Currently used pest-sticking adhesives are mainly of three types: (1)Type 1: those oily adhesives in gel or semisolid state at ambient temperature (5-40° C.), mainly composed of components such as rosin, paraffin or pblybutene, added with castor oil or other organic solvent and generally incorporated with thickening agents and the likes. Such pest-sticking adhesives are of high viscosity, such as those disclosed in CN 200410008453, CN 200510014730, CN 200510064422, and CN 200720006978. This type of pest-sticking adhesive can only be applied by means of brush application or must be painted on substrate materials such as paperboard, color disk, plastic paper and the like, and can exert a better pest sticking effect only if they are used together with other pest inducing substances (such as sexual pheromones). The main problem of such adhesives lie in that: due to their toxic actions on plant, they cannot be applied directly to tender tissues of plants such as branches and leaves; secondly, they cannot be applied by spraying due to their high viscosity, and thus involve inconvenient application and low prevention and treatment efficiency. (2)Type 2: Those in liquid state at room temperature, with main component of organic solvent, such as the pest-sticking adhesive with polyacrylamide and Turkey red oil(sulfonated castor oil) as main ingredients, such as those disclosed in CN 200610025325, for adhering pest in locations such as refuse dump. The main problems of such pest-sticking adhesives are: inadaptability to be sprinkled directly to tender tissues of plants such as branches and leaves since they are harmful to plant tissues; secondly, the organic solvent contained therein may pollute environment. (3)Type 3: Pest-sticking adhesives in liquid state at room temperature, which dries quickly after being sprayed. For example, JP 84023352 and JP 53124181 disclose the spraying agents comprising resin derivatives, polyterpene derivatives, such as natural or synthetic rubbers, poly-(iso)butylene, lanolin and the like, and organic solvent (cyclohexylamine, aromatic hydrocarbons such as xylene, benzene, halogenated hydrocarbons), as well as atomizing agent (such as dimethyl ether), as the main ingredients. JP 55011546 and JP 82057001 disclose the pest-sticking adhesive having a film formation property at a low temperature, with vinyl acetate resin and low toxicity solvents as main ingredients. The features of this type of quick drying pest-sticking adhesives are that, the viscous components cure promptly after spraying the adhesive onto the bodies of pests at room temperature (25° C.), which immobilizes the appendages of the pest, such as feet and wings, and thereby deprives the moving ability of the pest. The problem of this type of pest-sticking adhesive lies in that (a) they can exert pest sticking effect, only if they are sprayed directly onto the bodies of the pests; (b) the viscous components lose their viscous property within several minutes after spraying application, and thus cannot retain the pest sticking capability for long duration; (c) the volatile solvent component may pollute environment; and (d) they cannot be sprayed on the surface of plants such as branches and leaves, since they are harmful to plant tissues. As a result, this type of pest-sticking adhesive can only be used in the prevention and treatment of pest in habitable room.
Chinese patent CN 99120025.X discloses a pest-sticking adhesive consisting of polyvinyl alcohol, water soluble silicate, surfactant, polyvinylpyrrolidone and water, which cures promptly within several minutes after spraying application to immobilize the appendages of pests such as feet and wings, and deprive the moving ability of the pests, and thereby reduce the damage from pests. However, the pest-sticking adhesive similarly involves the following problems: they must be sprayed directly onto the bodies of pests to effectively immobilize the pests; secondly, the viscous components lose their potency rapidly, and the validity period for sticking pest is short. Thus, they need frequent spraying to achieve the expected effects, which is labor intensive and material waste and has a high cost.